


Something New

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Crowley decided to teach Aziraphale how to drive
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 28





	Something New

“I really don’t think that this is the best idea,” Aziraphale said. The demon had a gleam in his eyes that he only ever got when doing a temptation. And if Crowley was trying a temptation, this was nothing good. 

“Ah, come on, Angel,” Crowley said. “Driving isn’t that bad.” Aziraphale shook his head. 

“It isn’t the driving that scares me, it’s the you teaching me. You can’t drive yourself. Why on Earth would I trust you to teach me.” Crowley stared at Aziraphale and shook his head. 

“I can drive just fine,” Crowley said. “I don’t know why you have your panties in a bunch.” Aziraphale blushed. 

“My panties are just fine,” he said. “But your driving is not. Your driving is criminal.”

“Thank you,” Crowley said with a smile. “I try.” Aziraphale crossed his arms.

“That was not meant to be a compliment and you know that.” Crowley laughed.

“What angels and demons think are compliments are two different things,” Crowley said. “Being bad is good by my book.” Crowley shrugged. “I like living life on the edge. And I think you need to learn to drive.” 

“Perhaps I do,” said Aziraphale. “Especially now that we no longer live in London. But it is not going to be by you.” 

“Come on, love. It’ll be fine.” 

“You hit Anathema with your car.” 

“She hit me.” 

“It makes no difference even if it was her fault, which it most certainly was not, she could have been killed, Crowley.” 

“I’ll teach you the right way, the way I originally learned,” Crowley said. He pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and dangled them in front of Aziraphale. Aziraphale huffed.

He loved his demon to Hell and back, but he was still a demon. He did want to drive though. Plus, this would give him a new activity to do with Crowley, something strange to stumble across being thousands of years old. Aziraphale took one more look at the keys. 

“Oh alright,” Aziraphale conceded. This was going to be one hell of an adventure. 

***

Crowley drove them to an area that was almost never used. It was quiet and there would be no one around to disturb Aziraphale as he learned. Crowley wasn’t stupid. Aziraphel may have been an angel, but it was still his first time driving a car. There was bound to be disaster. That’s just what happened when you were learning to drive. Crowley pulled over and the two of them switched seats. Crowley had taken the keys out so that Aziraphale wouldn’t do anything too crazy before they went anywhere. 

“The most important thing to know is that you drive with just one foot,” Crowley said. “I don’t want you using your left foot for the brake and your right foot for the gas. Your right foot does everything.” He gave Aziraphale a look. “And that is final.” Aziraphale nodded. 

“Can we start now then? Talking doesn’t do anything.” Crowley silently handed over the keys. Aziraphale started the car and his face lit up in delight. 

“Seatbelt,” Crowley said as he put his on. They were, in fact, imortal. However, that didn’t mean that they should have to suffer the consequences of the paperwork that would come if they were to be discorporated. Seatbelts, the wonderful invention that they were, had ended up saving Crowley lots of times. Before, he was filling out paperwork almost daily due to being discorporated (in ways that were totally not his fault, of course). Aziraphale, of course, being as rule abiding as he was, already had his on. “Alright, now put your foot on the brake.” Aziraphale did as he was told. “And put the car into drive.” It only took Aziraphale a moment before he figured out what Crowley had meant by that. He’d watched Crowley drive lots of times. He thought he knew what he was doing. “Ok, don’t feel pressured to go the speed limit. You have all this space to learn at your own pace. I want you to slowly switch your foot to the gas.” Aziraphale nodded. 

As soon as he took his foot off the gas, the car began to coast forward. He looked to Crowley for help. He hadn’t even done anything yet and the car was moving all on its own. This couldn’t be good. Crowley let out a laugh. 

“That’s supposed to happen, Angel, you’re ok.” Aziraphale let out a sigh of relief and put his foot on the gas, causing the car to goose forward before he took his foot off again. Crowley, who’d nearly hit his face on the dashboard laughed. “Don’t do that,” Crowley said. He smiled. “It’s ok, Angel,” Crowley said soothingly, “You don’t push the gas all the way down. Just a little bit goes a long way.” Aziraphale tried this. Soon the car was running (mostly) smoothly. Crowley sat back and watched his angel. 

At the start, he was tense. His shoulders were tight and his jaw was set. He had a hold of the wheel so hard that his knuckles were turning purple. Crowley could only smile. There was nothing he could do to help him for this part. The tension just went away with practice and ease as he learned just how much control over the car you do have. Aziraphale would just have to get to that part on his own. 

Slowly Aziraphale built up confidence. He brought up his speed and made a few (rough) turns. He got his eyes on the road and Crowley could tell that he was looking further ahead than just beyond the hood of the car. After an hour, Crowley suggested that Aziraphale drive them home. 

“Have you gone mad?” Aziraphale asked. “I can’t do that. That-that means running into other drivers and driving . . . in town.” Crowley shrugged.

“You’ll be ok,” Crowley said. Aziraphale slightly shook his head, as much as he would allow himself as not to take his eyes off of the road. That’s the one thing Crowley didn’t like. Aziraphale didn’t trust the car enough to even blink while he was driving. Of course, Crowley didn’t endorse being heavily distracted and not having your eyes on the road, but Aziraphale was taking it a bit far. 

Crowley did have to give him credit though. Aziraphale had caught on to the whole driving thing a whole lot faster than he did himself. His rolling turns actually became a thing, which Crowley had struggled with for nearly a year before he finally was able to turn without stopping. Aziraphale still goosed it a little bit, but his control over the gas significantly improved. There were still times where Crowley accidently goosed his car though, so he couldn’t really expect his first-time-driving angel to stop goosing it after only an hour of driving. 

“Alright,” Crowley said as they rounded the corner to their block, “When you stop the car, it needs to be fully stopped before you put it into park or you’re going to end up ruining the car.” Not like it really mattered since they were an angel and a demon. Both of them were capable of fixing it with a simple miracle. Still, Crowley didn’t want to have to get into the habit of fixing his car every single time that Aziraphale drove it. Aziraphale slowed his speed and turned into the driveway, where he continued to press on the brakes. Once the car gave the little jolt to let him know it was fully stopped, Aziraphale put the car in park and shut the engine off. Without saying anything, Crowley got out of the car to examine Aziraphale's park job. He took a lap around the car before gesturing for Aziraphale to get out. 

"You're crooked," Crowley said. "But you did it. And I'm proud of you." Aziraphale beamed, but in that adorable way of his like he was trying to hide his pride. Crowley smiled. He couldn't help himself. He was just so in love with Aziraphale. He was excited to get to share this with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
